HBomb94
|Challenges = 6 |Votes Against = 4 |Loyalties = *DevonLoves *Strawburry17 *StacyPlays *Aureylian |Placing = 2nd |Days = 95 }} , also known as Liam, is the runner-up of YouTuber Survivor 1. Since the beginning, HBomb played an under the radar game, avoiding arguments and simply going with the flow, and labeled as a floater by Dylan and audience. This worked in his favor as he was not seen as a threat by his tribe. During the tribe swap, although he had the number, his closest ally Stacy immediately formed friendships with Aphmau and Tofuu, leaving HBomb in the outs. After the tribes merged, he and his alliance were blindsided as Meghan was eliminated. However, the following week, his alliance voted as a block to vote out the remaining Pixel tribe members. As the finale drew near, his floater strategy no longer saved him from elimination as he had to win the last immunity challenges to secure his safety. In the finale, he chose his number one ally Stacy to join in the final 2, but ultimately lost to her by a vote of 4-3, only losing the vote from the viewers. HBomb is known to have a rivalry with Joey and Bee. Voting History Notes * In Episode 6, the vote ended in a 2-2-2-1-1 tie between Joey, Jordan, and HBomb, forcing a viewer vote tiebreaker. Joey and HBomb were saved and remained in the game. * In Episode 24, HBomb won the challenge, granting him individual immunity. * In Episode 25, HBomb won the Finale Part 1 and 3 challenges, granting him individual immunity. Including his victory, he was the sole vote to eliminate either Bee or Stacy, and ultimately chose Bee to vote out. Game History In Week 1, he easily formed close bonds with his tribe members, namely Aurey, Devon, and Meghan. During the first Immunity Challenge, his painting was worth $105. At a total of $825, the Byte tribe won their first immunity. In Week 2, he created more bonds with his tribe members, having to be close friends with nearly all of them. He and Jordan attempt to mend their friendship. At the Immunity Challenge, HBomb received 4 points from his photos. At 27 points, Byte tribe won their second immunity. As the week ends, his relationships appear to be high. In Week 3, he and Meghan did not participant in the Pumpking Carving Immunity Challenge. Despite his team's effort, they were faced with their first elimination. Later on the week, HBomb is revealed to have imbalance relationships with his tribe. Having the lowest with Bee and Joey, while having the highest with Aurey and Devon. In Week 6, a tribe swap was in play, causing half of the cast to switch to the opposing tribe. HBomb was placed in the new Pixel Tribe. Trivia *He and Sonja appear to have a relationship despite being in different teams and her currently residing in a new home after exiting the game. Category:YouTuber Survivor Contestant Category:Male Contestants Category:Runner-up Category:Byte Tribe Category:Pixel Tribe Category:YouTuber Survivor 1 Category:Contestants Category:2nd Place